The Ever Changing
by blackestdaekfire
Summary: A series of one shots, focused on Hermione Granger in a number of different worlds and situations, in which trouble brews and Hermione is one of the few that can help out and cause her own special variety of trouble herself. First four cross overs, Mortal Instruments, Lost Girl, Fusionfall, and Fairy Tail.
1. TMI: A Mighty Need for Magnus

"Holy," Hermione panted. "Merlin's bloody socks." She dodged another glob of acidic slime. "Shit."

She couldn't run, she'd gotten herself backed into a corner of an alley and she didn't want to apperate in fear of splinching, well that and she had no idea if any more of the 'stuff' coming from those things mouths would hit her as she did. She couldn't think straight enough to think of a place clearly anyway.

"Where the hell did this many Ravener Demons come from?" She heard a male voice groan.

She watched, still not able to see the person the voice came from as monster after monster fell. As the boy got closer she saw that is was his glowing blade that had cut them down. His eyes widened when he was her backed up into the corner of the alley, but was only distracted by her presence for a moment and went straight back to hacking and slashing at the few monsters left over. She couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh as he took out the last one.

She noticed the boy staring at her a slightly confused expression flickering across his face before he settled it into a smirk. "A mundane, surprised you held out as long as you did against those Raveners as long as you did."

She blinked, not understanding him for a moment, she knew what he meant by mundane but it took her a while to figure out the Raveners were the things he just killed. "Who say's I'm a mundie?" His smirked widened slightly as she continued. "Hermione, witch, thanks for the help."

His reply came quickly. "Jace, Shadow Hunter, no problem." He turned his head slightly when he heard Isabelle calling him near the mouth of the alley.

"Well, nice meeting you Jace." She nodded and readied herself to apperate. "But now if you'll excuse me I have a warlock to meet." With that she spun and disappeared. Jace couldn't help but let out a snort and jogged to the other end of the alley, almost bumping into Isabelle, Clary and Alec.

"You guys up for a visit to Magnus?"

* * *

Wow, hey, sorry for the lack of updating AGAIN, but I'm being lazy and working on a butt load of one shots, because I'm better at those, there will be like...a few of them, if not a lot, and some, if asked for I'll write more for as well, I'm putting up four today, but like...I'll make a list of all the ones I'll be adding soon, and they'll all be stated in the chapter titles...yes...Also, they're all short so...sorry about that..

Anyhow~ Enjoy~


	2. Lost Girl: Finding the Runaway

Letting out a frustrated sigh she pushed her hand through her mane of hair. She'd gotten too full of hope, to happy about Voldemort dying, he had of course died, and hadn't returned, but that didn't mean his followers had just fallen off of the face of the earth. No, they still caused a fair amount of damage, and that was why Hermione had been sent off to Canada in hopes of finding Dolohov, who had escaped during the final battle.

This meant that she had to walk around deserted and run down streets to look for the man. She'd been told that Dolohov would rather string himself up than be too close to any muggle technology. So sneaking around the older, run down area's seemed to be the best idea.

Sighing, slightly aggravated, she stopped at the corner of a street, hoping to get her bearings a bit. Tilting her head to the side slightly she heard, very faintly, feet pounding, heading in her direction. Staring in the direction that the sound was coming from she let out a small sound of surprise.

Dolohov.

Who was being chased by two women, one closer to her age than the other. She couldn't help but snort in laughter, he actually looked rather frightened of the two. Although she did wonder why he wasn't shooting any spells or curses at them. Shrugging she pulled her own wand from her pocket and cast a quick _'stupefy'_, watching as the man fell. The two women also skidded to a stop and stared at her as she approached.

"Um...hi?" She offered awkwardly, crouching and poking the unconscious man. "Sorry for interrupting the chase."

On of the girls held up a single hand and lent with the other on her knee before panting out. "Only spent twenty minutes chasing him, should have turned up sooner."

"Kenz!" The other snapped, before putting a wide smile on her face and turning back to Hermione. "Thanks for the help."

Hermione felt a small smile slip onto her own face. "Honestly, don't mention it, I'm actually here to arrest him so..." She shrugged, leaning down and grabbing the mans arm. "And you're Bo right? Nice to finally meet a succubus." And with that she popped away, leaving the other two women in shock.


	3. FF: The Begining

Letting out a soft 'ooft' as her knees hit the ground. She stood, and dusted herself off, and then looking up she noticed two people stood, grinning at her. She blinked, slightly confused at their appearance, that and the scenery around them, which held a much green-er hue than what she was use to, it looked way more damaged than what she'd expected.

"Dee Dee messed it up didn't she?"

"A little..." Ben grinned, scratching the back of his neck. "But it's fine, you've got us here to send you back."

"Right." She snorted but nodded all the same, joining Ben and Numbuh Five nearer to the top of the slope. "This is just what I deserve for messing with time again though."

"Again?" The other girl asked, with a grin of her own.

"Yeah...but that was a while ago."

"Well, whatever, come on, it's time to go kick some butt!" Ben was already off, his hand hovering over his Omnitrix, Numbuh Five moving quickly after him.

"Come on, it's time to show you the ropes Hermione!"


	4. FT: Magical Change

She thought it dangerous that she was just becoming so use to being shoved into bad and unusual situations. The first, of this series of them, had been when she'd been dropped into another world, which was bad enough in itself, but then finding out she'd have to learn a whole new magic just drove that point a bit further. But now, it was that suddenly a group of men had surrounded her as she made her way down a path in the woods nearby her home.

"Holy Merlin..." She sighed, raising her hand slightly, and readying herself for a fight. Before she could do anything one of the men was suddenly hit by something made of ice, and another a ball of flames. Looking in the direction of the attacks she let out a relieved sigh, more mages, who seemed to be on her side. The fire and ice attacks seemed to have come from the two boys, but the next few came from the two girls who were with them.

When she finally realised there was now a fight going on around her she activated her rings, shooting her own magic out of them to take out the last few guys.

She turned to face the four people who had helped her, thank yous on the tip of her tongue. They all seemed rather proud at the fact that they had taken down as many as they did, and the girl with blond hair grinned as another girl, much younger shot out of the tree's and moved towards them.

"Ah...are you okay?" The same blonde girl said, stepping towards her slightly.

"I'm fine, thanks." She smiled softly at them. "And thank you for the help."

"Happy to be of help." The girl held her hand out. "I'm Lucy."

"I'm Hermione." She said, as she reached out and took hold of the other girls hand, and shook. "Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Lucy grinned, and then indicated to her friends. "These are my friends, Natsu, Erza, Gray and Wendy. Oh and Charlie and Happy." She waved her hand in the general direction of the two flying cats that had just arrived. "How did you manage to get into so much trouble like that?"

Hermione winced and shrugged. "I'm not even sure...it's like they appeared out of thin air..." It was then that Wendy gingerly approached her. "You're using ring magic right?" At Hermiones nod, she continued. "Um...it didn't seem to fully fit you...I mean, it took more power than it should right?"

"Yeah...it's one of the ones I'm better at though...I just haven't found the one...yet."


End file.
